


Secret Admirers

by clayray3290



Category: Big Bang (Band), Wonder Girls
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayray3290/pseuds/clayray3290
Summary: Wonderbang One-Shot Series





	1. Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was all written a long long LOOOOONG time ago when I was a huge Wonderbang shipper and super involved on the Soompi thread. Two of these one-shots had been posted ("Snow Angel" and "The Guessing Game") but I wrote the other three and never posted them. So here I am. Posting them. To be honest, they're pretty cringeworthy but they're cute to look back on and they really needed to be posted somewhere instead of just sitting on my computer.
> 
> As a note, my favorite of these is, oddly enough, the first one I wrote: "Snow Angel."
> 
> Anyway, just...I'm sorry if I make you cringe. I hope they're fun to read in a "Aww, you're so cute and young and inexperienced!" kind of way!
> 
> 05.19.2012 EDIT: I've taken down the Sohee/Taeyang and Yeeun/Daesung pieces. Rereading them, I'm kinda uncomfortable about some of the problematic implications that could arise. (Also, they're embarrassing anyway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunye / G-Dragon

Sunye had missed winter.

Her favorite season and it had passed unlike any winter before. Not to say that she had been _unhappy_ in Florida, but every morning that she had woken up to see palm trees instead of icicles, a pain tugged at her heart.

But maybe it wasn't just because she missed snowflakes.

She didn't know how it happened, but one night, she had been lying in her bed, trying to go to sleep. She had replayed the day in her head and then a sinking feeling had filled her stomach. She couldn't, no, she couldn't like him, but oh no, she did.

She knew he had a crush on someone, but he wouldn't tell her who. No matter how she begged, whined, or made puppy-dog faces, he refused to tell her. The idea had sneaked up on her that he might not be telling her because the girl he liked was...her...But no, that was impossible. Right?

Maybe not so impossible. Somehow everybody around them got the idea that they would make a cute couple. The way they bickered was apparently flirting. The way they joked around was apparently a sign of being meant for each other. All of their friends teased them incessantly and tried stupid plots to get them together.

Sunye secretly hoped that there was truth to what everybody else saw, but she couldn't be sure that he liked her. How could she be, when she couldn't see any difference in the way he was acting with her from before?

The school year had been nearing its end and she was ready for it to be vacation and to have something new and exciting come up in her life.

She hadn't expected that new and exciting thing to be America.

Her parents had told her that one night and Sunye had just sat there, numbly, disbelieving. Yes, she understood that her dad had a job to do, but couldn't she stay where her life was? How could they expect her to just leave when everything was just about to go right?

But no, they couldn't just leave her alone in Korea, and no, there wasn't going to be any complaining.

Sunye had been laughing and joking the next day at school, pretending that she was going to be walking those same hallways for the rest of the year. She didn't want to tell her friends yet, and she couldn't. She knew there would be a big hullabaloo and there would be sobs and ruined mascara and swollen faces from all of the crying. She couldn't deal with that.

So Sunye had linked arms with her friends and acted as if life was going to continue on the way it was. The straight and sure path that her life had been on suddenly veered even more when he tapped her on the shoulder and took her aside.

Sunye ignored the giggles of the friends behind her and cocked her head expectantly. He heaved a sigh and then breathed loudly several times. The sound of the birds and the passing people dimmed and it seemed as though there was silence. He opened his mouth to finally speak his mind when she blurted, "I'm moving next week."

His breath stopped and he shook his head. "What?"

"I'm moving. Next week."  
"Oh...Do you want me to help you bring stuff to your new house or something? Is it going to take much longer to get to school?"  
"No, no. I'm going really far away."  
"So you won't even be going to this school anymore? Oh...Well, I can still visit often, can't I? We might not see each other in school, but..."  
"No, you don't get it. I'm moving to America."  
"I...Oh..."  
"I'm sorry to just suddenly tell you...I didn't find out until yesterday." That deceptive silence again. "So...what were you going to tell me?"

"I...Never mind...Just...I'm going to miss you." He wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. Her fingers gently ran through his hair and she tried desperately to swallow that lump in her throat. She closed her eyes and didn't realize that he was doing the same as her.

So Sunye had left Korea behind along with her home, her school, her friends, and him. She had come to the land of constant sunshine and had somehow managed to build a semblance of a life. She had found friends somehow, and they were completely different than her friends back home. There weren't too many Korean people in her city, and she felt kind of glad. She didn't need any more reminders of the home she missed and that person left behind. November, December, January, February passed without one snowflake falling from the sky. The rest of the months went by with still the same sunshine and the same Sunye, feeling like a hole had been drilled through the center of her heart.

And now, she was finally back.

She had been greeted by a squealing crowd of old friends who hugged and cried and exclaimed things like "Oh my goodness, you've gotten so gorgeous!" and "I've missed you soooo much!"

A face was missing, though. Had he forgotten her? There must not have been anything there in the first place. What had she been thinking, to imagine that he could like her?

"Ooh! And we've got a surprise for you!"

Sunye looked to her parents and they nodded, a soft smile on their faces. They could see how much she had missed her friends.

Sunye yelped when darkness suddenly surrounded her. "What are you doing?" Sunye shouted, panicked.  
"Don't worry about a thing, Sunye. It's just a blindfold."  
"And **why** do I need a blindfold?" Sunye didn't like the sound of this.  
"Just shush and you'll see."

There was a sequence of bus rides and walking, but finally Sunye must have made it to the final destination. Sunye heard giggling and the crunch of leaves as her friends must have gone away.

"Hello? Can I take off the blindfold now?"

And suddenly the blindfold was off and Sunye saw all around her paper snowflakes hanging from the tree branches. Glitter was everywhere and everything sparkled. White cotton fluff covered the ground and there was a tiny snow man made out of marshmallows.

But Sunye saw the most wonderful sight of all when he stepped out from behind her.

"Do you like it? I know you missed winter."

Sunye suddenly had trouble swallowing. Her voice cracked, "Jiyong, I love it!"  
"I'm so glad. There _was_ one thing missing, but now it's back where it belongs."  
Sunye didn't understand. "What was missing?"  
Jiyong took a step closer. "My favorite part of winter."  
Sunye still was confused. And then Jiyong's face was mere centimeters away from hers and he smiled.

"Snow angels. There were no snow angels here before, but now mine is here."


	2. Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoobin / T.O.P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "song"...I just...I'm sorry it's so cheesy...I wrote this a long time ago...
> 
> Also, PC bahng is like an Internet Cafe and a noraebang is a karaoke place. And cider is actually more like Sprite.

"Aaaaah! I'm late!" I tripped over the stairs and then hurtled through the door. Jeez, who was the stupid architect that designed this building that makes me go through the freaking PC bahng when I need to go to the noraebahng?

"Hey, ajumma, you have to pay to use the PC bahng!" Seunghyun called after me from his perch on the front desk as I dashed by.

He called this out at me every. Single. Day. It was sorta an inside joke with the two of us. Except it wasn't funny.

"Babo-yah, you know I'm going to the noraebahng!" Crap, I was so late.

I felt a tight grip around my wrist, snapping me back like a hair-tie around my unruly hair. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, ajumma. But I'm sure I can interest you in our high-speed internet and our computers preloaded with the most popular games! You look new to this. I'm working another shift tonight, so I will even give you an in-depth tutorial on how to use these magical newfangled machines called computers."

I just couldn't restrain myself any longer. I smacked his hand and when he let go, I smacked the back of his head.

"YAH! I'M LATE! OUT OF MY WAY!"  
"Ow, Yoobin, you hit like a man!"  
"I don't have time to argue with you about your misogyny! MOVE!"

FINALLY, the numbskull backed away. I heard a vague muttering of, "Jeez, you wouldn't think it to look at her..." but I didn't hear exactly because I was totally flying past.

Even with my newly-discovered super flying skills, though, I was still late. Majorly late. And Uncle was NOT happy.

"YOOBIN! Why are you late?!" Uh oh, Uncle's face was crimson with rage.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." I bowed, my bangs covering my wincing in preparation for some more yelling.

"Is it because you have a boyfriend? I won't tolerate a boyfriend interfering with your work!"

Oh no. My aunt was getting to him. She was convinced that boys were falling for me left and right and that I changed boyfriends like clouds change shape. I wish.

"Is this why? Were you kissing little Seunghyun?"

"UNCLE!" My head shot up. I was scandalized. Apparently, Aunt had gotten to him worse than I thought. My aunt was super close to the mother of "little Seunghyun" – the Seunghyun of the PC bahng. She concocted up every minute detail of her dream wedding for me to that Seunghyun. Yeah, I know. GROSS.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say. Just don't do it again."  
"Yes, Uncle." Back to obedient Yoobin.  
"And, uhh...I have some errands to run, so just close up and check everything at the end of the day, okay?"  
"Yes, Uncle." I flashed him my most winning smile. I know he doesn't have any errands to run. He's going to go out with his buddies and pathetically attempt to relive his college days. Of course, he's not as strong as he was back then, so it would not end well. This happened basically every night. I would have to basically man the noraebahng until closing time.

And also every night, there's a regular that comes by and raps his heart out.

Every night, shortly after Uncle leaves, a hooded figure comes down the stairs from the PC bahng, throws some coins down on the counter, and jerks his head toward a room.

The first time, I had smiled sweetly and asked, "And what is your name, sir?"  
Indistinguishable mumble.  
"Pardon?"  
Again, nothing intelligible.  
I had been getting frustrated. "Could you just write it here then, please?"

He had hurriedly scribbled something and then headed straight to his room. I looked at the paper. In big capitals, he had written T-O-P.

I know what you're thinking. TOP? Come on now, that's not a name.

That first night, as a complimentary service, I knocked at the door, holding a cold cider.

"Excuse me, Mr. TOP?" I tried to restrain my giggle at the ridiculous pseudonym. "I have something for you."

There was this strange yelp-cry and some frantic rustling. Finally, the door opened a crack and a gloved hand slid out. I raised my eyebrows but nevertheless stuck the cider into his grasp.

"Thanks," he gruffly grunted and then slammed the door in my face.

_Alrighty then...Somebody's making a huge effort not to be seen. Whatever. There are plenty of people that go to noraebahngs alone, I guess._

I went back to my post at the counter and sat. Uncle's noraebahng wasn't exactly prosperous and so we rarely had customers. There was nobody else but TOP, and so when he started karaoke-ing, I heard him loud and clear.

He was rapping and man, he was good! I could imagine the syllables just popping out of his mouth, bloop, bloop, bloop, in rapid succession.

Now, I like to rap myself and listening to him made me itch to rap, too. And maybe to show him that he has some competition.

I went to the entrance door to open and shut it, making the little bell on top jingle. I sprinted back to my place behind the counter and said, "Hello, miss. How can I help you today?"

I leaned a bit forward to kinda be where a customer would stand. "One room, please," I said, with my nose plugged and my voice pitched a little lower than usual.

"Alrighty then, just write your name here and here's a complimentary cider." I helped myself to a cider, wrote a sign saying ‘Taking a short break! Be right back!' and went to the room right next door to his.

I tapped the tambourine just for fun as I pushed the buttons. Ah, my favorite song. I increased the volume, put the mic to my mouth, and I was off.

He noticed and paused for a bit, listening. Then, he went right back at it, louder than me. Now we couldn't have that, could we? So I notched up my volume, too. This went on for a bit until we both were screaming, rather than rapping. Somehow, our songs ended at the same time and we both let out a wail as a finale. I was panting and I could hear him gasping for breath, too.

I was ready again, though, so I pushed the buttons and the opening notes of the backing tracks blared. I started rapping, but listening keenly for him to get going, too. There was nothing. I faltered and when I regained my rhythm, I rapped softer, listening. Still nothing. Whatever, I let myself just enjoy the flow of words from my mouth.

I finished triumphantly and smiled to myself. As soon as the last computer-generated tone struck, a new one reached my ears.

He started off softly, and tiny ripples of sound swam out to my ears. Then, gargantuan waves of his voice crashed upon my head. That last moment, he whispered into the mic, and I swear, a shiver electrocuted my spine.

There was a second of silence and then I leaned in to push some numbers. My song came up, but way louder than it should be. Confused, I lowered my volume way down. Still too loud. Oh well. I began, but whoa, my voice is not that deep!

Oh, wait...It's two voices...and two backing tracks...he had picked the same song as me at the same time.

Suddenly, it was just me rapping. What? I rapped for a bit then stopped. He picked it up right away. We made a good team. The whole song continued in this manner and ended with both of our voices letting go of the word at the same instant.

Crap, I wanted so badly to keep going, but I also did NOT want him to know that it was me. If he could keep a secret identity, so could I. So I cleaned up and softly closed the door behind me.

I leaned forward over the counter again. "Thank you!" I said with my lower voice.  
"No problem! Come again!" in my normal range.  
I opened and shut the door, the bell jingled, and I sat down on my stool. I listened and listened in admiration and with jealousy when TOP continued. I wanted a mic in my hand.

Finally, he stopped and emerged from the room, hood obscuring his head and gloves pulled over his large hands. Without a word, he left.

"Good bye. Thank you, sir!" I had called out after him.

This pattern had been going on for months.

Tonight, though, I sat on my stool, waiting. It had already been a few hours since Uncle left, and he hadn't come. Usually, he came within a few minutes of Uncle leaving.

I sat on my stool, thumbing through a magazine ten years old. At long last, the tinkling of the bell. I lifted my head up, a smile subconsciously pulling at my lips.

"Good evening, sir. How may I help you?"

As usual, the coins on the counter and the jerk of the head. And he went into his usual room and as usual, he began with a relatively easy song. To warm up, I guess.

I wondered why he had come late tonight. I didn't really know anything about him, so even the most outrageous stories could be plausible. Maybe he was a big rap star who just wanted some space away from the flashing lights and the adoring fans. Maybe he was a homeless bum who had big dreams. I had no idea.

Now, after his ‘warm-up' song, I usually allowed for two songs before I went in. The warm-up song was over and now was the first song.

Oddly enough, it was a slow song. He rapped softly, deftly, and it was more like a murmur of sweet nothings into a lover's ear than anything else.

I sighed. If only I had a guy to do that for me.

The song ended. I waited for the music to start up again. But I heard nothing but a series of deep inhales and exhales.

Then, he began to rap. No backing track, nothing.

_Well, this is different..._

I then started to actually listen to the lyrics.

_There's this girl that I know_  
And I see her every night  
When I come down in disguise  
Because I'm scared that she might  
Think that it's just a joke  
But tonight's the night, I hope  
We can finally duet  
Totally face-to-face  
Because I know that she'll feel it  
She'll feel it in my gaze  
Yoobin, you may know me as TOP  
But I hope, even as Seunghyun,  
Your lovin' won't stop 

And the door opened and out came Seunghyun. The Seunghyun from the PC bahng. The Seunghyun my aunt envisioned me marrying. Seunghyun was TOP.

"That...was the worst rapping I have ever heard in my life..."

Seunghyun attempted puppy dog eyes. "So, how about that duet?"  
I didn't say anything for a moment, toying with him. Then, I laughed. "You're on!"

And so we were off – and it was magical, how each syllable was perfectly in unison.

We ended in unison, too – in a perfect kiss.


	3. The Perfect Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunmi / Seungri

Sunmi sat with her long slender legs sprawled out in front of her and with her chin resting on one hand and the other hand waving her panda fan at her bangs damp with sweat. It was absolutely sweltering and the hanbok store was in an outdoor market – there was no air conditioning to be had.

Business was slow – money was tight everywhere and the store carried hanboks of the finest silk. Sunmi didn’t know much about money, but she had no idea how her family was keeping the store afloat when the times were so tough.

But regardless, it was afloat somehow, and so, Sunmi was stuck in this disgustingly steaming weather, leaning on the counter and being sweaty and gross. The TV was broken and it would take too much energy to turn the pages of a book or magazine. So Sunmi sat there, doing nothing but lazily fanning herself and listening to the soft strains of the radio from next door.

Oof. She was hungry.

And, as if by magic, Seunghyun appeared with food, glorious food!

“Gah, it’s ridiculously hot out here,” Sunmi complained as Seunghyun set out the kimbap and ddukbokki.

“You’re telling me! At least hanboks don’t give off heat! I have to be cooking this ddukbokki all day and I can barely breathe from the heat! I was so glad for that break from being at the stall for a week, but now that I’m back, it’s worse than ever!”

Seunghyun’s family owned one of the food stalls in the market – he, too, had to fulfill his familial duties by manning the stand. He and Sunmi were great friends as there were no other kids their age around and so they spent a lot of time together.

The two munched on their lunches and Sunmi said thoughtfully, “It’s nice to be surrounded by all of these nice things, I suppose...But it’s hard when you know that you can’t have them for yourself and you want them real bad. I wish I had my own decent hanbok, but there’s no way we could afford that right now...” She suddenly turned her attention to Seunghyun. Sunmi scolded him, “You look so tired now. Ever since you got back from wherever you were during that week off, you look awful! Those dark circles under your eyes are worse than the ones under the eyes of the panda on my fan! Have you not been sleeping?!”

“No,” Seunghyun admitted, “I really haven’t been sleeping much.”  
“WHY?!”  
Seunghyun shrugged, turning away. “I’ve just been busy.”  
“Well, you need to sleep! It can’t be healthy!”  
“Alright, alright.”

Sunmi was about to launch into another lecture, when her mother flew in.

Looking frenzied, her mom commanded, “Sunmi, clean things up. We’re closing for the day.”

“What? Mom, but why?” Sunmi’s huge eyes widened even more, as Seunghyun greeted Sunmi’s mom, though it went unnoticed.  
“Don’t ask, just do! Sorry, Seunghyun-ah, you’re going to have to go back to the food stall.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Seunghyun bowed deeply to Sunmi’s mom. “Bye, Sunmi-yah. See you later!”  
“Bye!” Darn, Sunmi would much rather hang out with Seunghyun than clean up shop with her mom. But alas, Seunghyun was gone.

What was the deal, anyway?

“What’s wrong, umma?”  
“We need to have a family meeting.”

Uh oh. Never a good sign. Sunmi hoped she wasn’t in trouble.

A feeling of dread took up residence in her stomach. Sunmi managed to get up and hastily put things away and locked things up. Soon, everything was put away, except for her panda fan. Sunmi reached out for the fan and her hand found instead a round, bumpy thing – what?

Sunmi turned her head to look. Oh, she was holding onto a clementine. Sunmi smiled. Seunghyun must have left it for her.

“Sunmi-yah, hurry!”  
“Coming!” Sunmi grabbed the clementine and her fan and ran out.

Sunmi and her mom went home in silence, and when they arrived home, they gathered in the living room.

Sunmi sat primly on the floor with her legs curled underneath her. She looked from one parent’s face to the other. They didn’t look angry so she must not have done anything wrong. Or at least, she didn’t think so…

“Mimi-yah…”

Uh oh. That was their nickname for her when she was, like, two. This meant they were in full parent mode – wanting to take care of her and protect her from something. This was bad.

“Mimi-yah, we have something to tell you.”

What is it? Jeez, just say it already! It’s not as if Sunmi didn’t know it was something bad. They should just tell her and get it over with.

“We don’t ourselves own the hanbok store. And well, the people who backed us are not happy with the sales of the store…and if business doesn’t go up, they’re going to take the store away from us. And your father might soon lose his job…So we just wanted to warn you that we might have hard times ahead of us.”

“...Oh...” How was Sunmi supposed to react to that? Finding out that her dad might lose his job? That the hanbok store could be gone, too? That, perhaps in the near future, her family would be broke?

“But don’t worry, honey, these are just possibilities and it is altogether likely that everything will work out fine and we’ll keep the hanbok store and your dad’s job.”

Don’t worry? Ha, that was a lie. _Clearly_ they were worrying if they pulled her out of the hanbok store and closed it early. As if Sunmi couldn’t see through the brave masks that her parents were wearing.

And though she chided herself for this, Sunmi couldn’t help being more scared about the possibility that she wouldn’t see Seunghyun as much anymore...

*~*~*

“So, what was that all about?” Seunghyun cocked his head, his panda eyes quizzical as his hands played with his chopsticks.

“Oh, nothing big. Just the fact that my family might soon be bankrupt.” Sunmi said nonchalantly, waiting expectantly for the shocked reaction Seunghyun was bound to have.

“Oh.”  
What? Just an ‘oh’?!?! Heck, Seunghyun had freaked out more when she had told him that she had lost her favorite teddy bear.  
“You seem awfully calm about it.”  
“Ah,” Seunghyun ducked his head a bit and let his bangs cover his eyes. “Your mom told my mom a while ago.”  
“AND SHE DIDN’T TELL ME EARLIER?!?! Wow, this betrayal is just awesome. Just. Awesome.”  
“Bitter doesn’t suit you, Sunmi. Go back to being happy, will you? You’re so much prettier that way.”  
“Yeah, well, I don’t care so much about pretty right now, okay? My heart’s just been dashed to pieces.”  
“Sunmi-yah...you’re being overdramatic...”  
“No, I’m not. There’s no way that people are going to all of a sudden start buying hanboks from our store. It’s doomed to fail.”  
“Actually...” Seunghyun brought an envelope out from his pocket.  
“What’s this?”  
Seunghyun shrugged. “I’m just supposed to deliver it.”

Sunmi opened the envelope. Inside was a typewritten letter explaining that the customer wanted a new hanbok for a girl that he really cared about (She assumed that it was his daughter) but it was a surprise and he was too busy to come in...so to just make estimates of the measurements using any 17-year-old girl. As for money, the store was to make a hanbok as great as possible using the money enclosed.

And in the envelope was one hundred 10,000 won bills, all wrapped together in nice stacks.

Sunmi gaped; that was a LOT of money for one hanbok...

“Wow, somebody’s rich!” Seunghyun used the stack of bills as a flipbook.

“Or somebody’s grandfather just died and left them a fortune or something...This is ridiculous...I need to call my mom!”

Sunmi pushed Seunghyun aside as she flapped past to the phone.

“Umma! Umma!”

Seunghyun heard a moment of Sunmi just breathing heavily as Sunmi’s mom must have been answering.

“We just got an order – it’s crazy! It’s for one million won! A hanbok! For one million won! I know it won’t save us, but it’ll show that our store can keep going, and that’s all we need right?”

Seunghyun could just imagine Sunmi’s mom saying calmly, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, dear.”  
“I’m not getting ahead of myself!”

Seunghyun laughed to himself. He knew this family too well.  
“Well, I just wanted to let you know! Bye!”

Oh Sunmi. She was so strange sometimes. If it was any other girl, Seunghyun would have been so baffled at the sudden end to the conversation. But Sunmi was...well, he liked to call her four-dimensional.

“Seunghyun-ah! It says measurements of a 17-year-old girl! I’m 17! Let’s do this!”  
“Let me just finish my clementine!”  
“NO!” And Sunmi latched onto Seunghyun’s wrist and yanked him along.

Here we go...

Sunmi hurled a clump of balled-up measuring tape at him. “Alrighty, first measure how tall I am.”

Seunghyun got to the ground and then slowly stood up, helping himself to the nice close view of Sunmi’s figure.

“165 centimeters.”  
“Alrighty, waist.”  
“53 centimeters. Dang, you’re skinny, Sunmi!”  
“I know, I can’t help it! You know how much I eat, but I still can’t gain anything! Now chest.”  
“What?"  
“You heard me!”  
“Uh...”

Seunghyun’s hands trembled as he put his hands way closer to that special area than he had ever dreamed they would be. He was bowled over by how awkward and wrong but how exciting it was...

“Oh for goodness sakes, just hand it over!”

And Sunmi snatched the measuring tape from Seunghyun and poor Seunghyun lost his opportunity to satiate his energetic hormones.

*~*~*

And so meticulously, Sunmi and her family worked on the hanbok for the mysterious customer. Just brushing the expensive silks with the tips of her fingers made Sunmi tingle with excitement – and because the mysterious customer never appeared in the shop, Sunmi got to be the model and wear the hanbok. It felt like a cooling river was resting on her skin and she had never felt so beautiful in her life.

And Sunmi’s parents realized that she WAS especially beautiful in that hanbok and they took advantage of the great opportunity for promotion and so, luckily for Sunmi, she wore the hanbok quite a lot. As people passed by the store, they would see the wonder that was the hanbok and couldn’t help but be drawn into the store.

Seunghyun found that he couldn’t help being drawn to the store, either – or was it something (or someone) else that he was drawn to?

Seunghyun was munching on a clementine again and tried to keep from staring at Sunmi in the hanbok.

“So, is that hanbok done yet?”  
“Basically. Hey, give me some clementine.”  
“Nuh-uh. You’ll spill on the hanbok and you’ll get in trouble!”  
“No, I won’t!”  
“Yes, you will!”  
“Okay, fine, I will. So then just drop it in my mouth. Aaaahhhh!”

Seunghyun sighed. “Fine.” He got up and popped it into her mouth. Sunmi closed her mouth too quickly, though, and ended up doing some odd kissing-like brushing of Seunghyun’s fingers.

“Uhh...” Awkward awkward awkward.  
“Oh, I forgot – I think there was another letter from your mystery benefactor.” Seunghyun rapidly turned away and grabbed the letter from the countertop. Sunmi took off the hanbok so that she was comfortable in her tank top and shorts.  
“Ah. Yeah. Let’s, uh, let’s read it!”

Seunghyun opened the letter and Sunmi got in close, real close, so that she could read it, too.

“I plan to give the hanbok to the girl I love today, my Clementine. Thank you so much. I know it will be a perfect fit.” Seunghyun read it aloud.

“What? This is silly. We still don’t know his name, nor do we know when he’s coming or anything. I knew this was sketchy! And what’s this about clementines? And how does he know it will be a perfect fit anyway?”

“Because it’s meant for you.”  
“...I’m pretty darn skinny for my age and kinda on the tall side, and what?”

Sunmi whipped her head around and opened her already huge eyes even huger.

Seunghyun cleared his throat. “Uhh... Yeah.”

Then it all just spewed out. “The reason why I had been on that week-long break was because my grandpa had passed away...And he left me a bunch of money and I know you wanted a hanbok and I love you and I wrote my Clementine because I know you like clementines and I always give you clementines and the hanbok’s the perfect size because it’s meant for you.”

Sunmi just stared at him with those big eyes of hers. Then she smiled that little mischievous smile.

“Well. I think I’m the perfect size for your arms, so I must be meant for you.”

And she wrapped his arms around her and he was so so terrified, but she tasted like clementine and indeed, she was the perfect size for him.


End file.
